Cyber Horrors
by Angel Dove1
Summary: A long separation can be difficult on two lovers. When someone witnesses one of their video conferences and decides to act on it, who will be able to save Jou from his captor? Will Seto make it in time before something happens to his lover? M/M
1. Chapter 1

SOOO the Plot Dealer left me a few stories that I could write to satisfy my cravings! How cool is that! Just kidding. I really wish I had Plot Dealers LOL. I did manage to think of a few story plots. This one is my first one that's ready to be written. I have a FFVII one that's getting close. I just need to figure out how to end that story before I start writing it then I have a Tsubasa fic with a plot only I need to work with that. Look at that! Several months of not having anything, and I can come up with a few plots just not a lot of time to actually sit down and write things. But guess what! I have a couple days off so I'm going to write this fic. It's not very long. In fact most of these aren't but at least they're something! Anyway! Let's get this thing going.

This story starts off fast and spice. Warnings: If you do not like Yaoi, don't like two men going at it. What in the world are you doing looking this far LOL! Explicit Sexual scene follows. If that bothers you please do not even start reading this fic. You've been warned.

Chapter One

Jou lit the fifth candle on the table behind him. The room was dark except for the soft glow of the candles and the blue light coming from the laptop sitting on the desk directly in front of the bed. He smiled awaiting for the message to appear on the screen indicating that his beloved has accepted his conference invitation. He knew that Seto would be in a meeting until nine o'clock his time tonight. He had a very early morning meeting with the artists to set up the designs for his newest theme park. He missed Seto. It had been two months since he left for America. Jou knew that this park was important to Seto, but he couldn't help but crave the burnet's touch. Seto was due to come back in a few days and he wanted to make a special prelude to what he was planning for the billionaire's return home.

Jou reached towards the nightstand and opened the bottle of oil before smearing it over his chest. He wanted the light off the candles to cause his chest to sparkle. Smiling to himself, he looked up in time to see Seto's screen name enter into the private conference room. The video of his beloved's sapphire eyes caused all his nerves to stand at attention. "Hello, Beloved Dragon."

"Has my puppy been good today?"

Jou shook his head. "He's been very bad and needs punished the second you get home. I believe your long absence as caused him to act irrationally."

"Is that so?" Seto's eyes sparkled with a longing lust. "Bring him closer in the light. Maybe if he sees his master he'll behave."

Jou smirked, sliding seductively off the mattress and revealed his bare chest along with the tight leather pants. He heard Seto sharp breath as he moved closer towards the laptop only to sit down backwards on the chair in front of the desk, spreading his legs around the wooden back and slowly rubbing his lower half along the hard surface. Seto was speechless, never had he dreamed his lover would plot an event like this. He was thankful that he didn't have a meeting until much later and was alone in the hotel room. "Do you think he'll behave now?"

"Katsuya," Seto moaned. He was having difficulty controlling himself and desperately wanted to take his jet back to Jou and ravish every part of his body. His beige slacks became extremely tight as he stared at the image in front of him. Every twist Jou made, every small hump against the chair turned Seto on more. Words continued to elude him as he quickly unzipped his pants and pulled his throbbing member out.

Jou instantly noticed the inpatient movements of his lover. "Not so fast, Seto. I want you to enjoy this." Jou flipped the chair around and sat with his legs still spread before reaching down and taking one of the ice cubs out of the bucket directly in front of him. He glided it along his heated flesh, shivering from the sudden cold as he ran the ice across his neck and down around his nipples. Seto's movements ceased as he stared hungrily at the screen. Everything Jou was doing caused his heart to beat rapidly in his chest. He wanted the blond beauty badly. He slowly began to stroke himself as the last of the ice melted along Jou's chest. Jou took another ice and began slowly melting it along his skin just like the other one. He tilted his head back, enjoying the shivering sensations rolling down his spine. In Seto's absence, Jou found several things that he could use to mimic his lover's lips and fingers. Ice was one of his more pleasurable items to use. He slid the remainder of the ice down towards his navel and left his fingers to linger there as he slowly caressed his navel.

He reached down with his other hand and slid his index finger from the base of member still hidden in the leather pants all the way up to the head. His lower half arched and met the teasing finger. "Seto," Jou moaned. "I need you."

Seto growled and bit his lower lip. "Two more days, Katsuya."

"I need you now," Jou whimpered, losing himself to lust.

"Close your eyes and image my fingers slipping into those tight pants and my lips sucking on your neck. That will only be a start of what I'd be doing to you when I return." Jou moved his fingers further up his naval as he gripped the edge of the pants and lowered them. Seto closed his eyes, listening to his lover's pants that neither one of them noticed the quick flash on the screen or the unwelcome quest in their chat room.

Jou wrapped his hand completely around his leaking member and pumped himself quickly. "I'm so close, Seto."

"A few more minutes, Puppy. I'm almost there." The two lovers continued to pleasure themselves, using each other's lust filled breathes as added stimulus to their own actions. Jou finished first, screaming his lover's name.

The sudden cry of his name sent Seto over the edge. The unwelcome guest quickly signed off with another flash before the two lovers opened their eyes, riding the wave of their climax. "I love you," Jou whispered. "Hurry home."

"I will. I'll leave as early as possible on Friday. Next time it'll be my fingers guiding that ice cube." Jou smiled and yawned. "Get some sleep, Katsuya. Before you know it, I'll be in your arms again."

Jou leaned up and kissed his lips against the screen. "Good night, sweet Dragon."

"Good night, Puppy." Seto exited the conference last, watching as Jou forgot to shut the camera off and climbed into the bed behind him. The billionaire chuckled and signed onto the remote desktop, hacking into his own system. Quickly moving through the prompts, Seto shut the camera off and turned Jou's laptop off. He was grateful for the long range of knowledge he had with computers. He would hate to have someone accidentally find their way into their conference and watch Jou while he slept. He was the only one allowed to do that. Signing his own session off, he realized that he didn't put his usual firewalls up before entering the conference. He frowned, but knew that they weren't on too long and someone wouldn't have noticed. Seto rose from the seat and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. Their quick act left him empty and unsatisfied, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before he could curl up in those soft arms, caressing that smooth skin.

Seto washed his own semen off himself before walking back into the bedroom. He set the alarm on his phone for a hour before he next meeting. He was meeting with the management staff of the new park later on that day and then with the entire staff the next morning. Then there was the grand opening and the after party. After that he'd be on the jet first thing on Friday flying home to the open arms of his lover. It had been a long two months and vowed never to do that again. The next time he'd be away for so long he was taking Jou with him. It wasn't just the sex he missed with his lover, it was the cuddling and the mere presence of him that soothed his soul. Curling up on the cold bed, Seto know that it was only a few more hours before everything in his life was back to normal.

The next few days went quickly for Seto. Each hour that passed made the butterflies in his stomach swarm faster. He could hardly wait to go home, and he felt foolish like a school girl waiting for her first date. Luckily his weakness went unnoticed by the staff that came to the after party. Even though he wanted to leave early and fly home that night, he knew that it wouldn't look to good in the employees' eyes if their CEO left their celebration early. Fighting his nerves more and more, Seto realized that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. Friday morning he found himself seated on his private jet on his way back home. He would land just in time for Jou to get off work and may even make it home before his blond lover did.

The jet landed early, giving Seto more happiness then he had. He should have known that his pilot would have been flying as fast as possible. He smiled his thanks to him before entering into the awaiting limo. His staff knew of his relationship with Jou even though they never mentioned it to anyone. They were delighted to finally see the smiles brought back to their once cold employer. Even though the press was constantly hounding over the reason for the sudden change in Seto, none of his loyal staff ever spoke of the blond that no one noticed leaving and entering the mansion. He looked too much like one of the staff members. Something that Seto teased him about constantly.

Seto wondered if Jou would be bring something back from the bakery that he worked out. He knew that he would love to taste one of those famous cakes that his lover bragged about constantly. The limo stopped a few feet from the front door as Seto walked up and through the door. The second he entered, he was greeted hastily by his butler. "Mr. Kaiba, it's very good that you're home. I have a question if you don't mind me asking."

"What is it?"

"Mr. Jounouchi wasn't suppose to go somewhere for the past two days, was he?"

"No. Did he go to work?"

"On Friday morning he did, but he never returned home. Then his work called this morning asked if he was in the house."

Seto's heart skipped a beat. "Why wasn't I notified immediately?"

"You were in flight. The pilot said that you were on your way back to the mansion when we finally got in contact with him. I'm very sorry, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto sighed and took several deep breaths. He knew that his staff would do anything to contact him, but he also knew that Jou wasn't necessarily in trouble if he didn't return home right away, but two days was making Seto worry. "Call Katsuya's friends and see if they've seen him since Friday. If none have, call the cops. I need to make a report then. Get Roland to the house." Seto walked over to the mail that was piled up on the table by the door. A brown padded envelope caught his interest. There was no return address, but he removed the letter opener to unseal the flap without thinking about what could be inside. A postcard was inside, and he wondered who would sent him something like that and nearly dropped it as he stared at picture of his lover tied and gagged to a chair. A dark figure stood beside him holding a dagger. "Sebastian, wait!" he called, catching his butler before he dialed Yugi's number. "Just call Roland. We have a problem. Tell him to meet me in my office." Seto walked quickly up the stairs and into his lover's room to fetch the laptop. Someone kidnapped Jou, and they were going to pay dearly for it. No one stole from a Kaiba much less a dragon.

Chapter one! Hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the kind reviews. I'm glad you like this so far. I started working on this chapter right away and was tempted to upload it the same day, but I wanted to sleep first and then look over it one more time to make sure that it was how I wanted it. Leave it to me to be a perfectionist at times LOL! But anyway I'm going to get this going. The postcard will be explained more in this chapter.

Warnings: Torture, violence, profanity if any of this bothers you again I say why did you get so far. n_n

Chapter Two

Seto entered into his office, clenching the postcard in one hand and Jou's laptop tucked under his other arm. He set it down on the desk and turned it own before reaching over to his own computer and turning that on as well. He stared at the picture of Jou. His head was down either from fatigue or unconsciousness. Neither seemed to worry Seto less. Bruises and cuts lined Jou's naked torso. Judging by the fact that Jou was wearing white pants indicated to Seto that they grabbed him after work since his work never said anything about him missing work the day before. The dark figure beside Jou held a dagger in his grasp. Seto studied the picture, attempting to find some clue over the whereabouts of Jou. Nothing stood out and most of the picture was dark except for Jou. Seto flipped the postcard over and looked at a scribbled handwriting. A date and time was obvious at the top, but towards the bottom was what looked like a user name followed by a website address. Clearly the man wanted to communicate through this website. Something that made Seto wonder how arrogant this man was. He should know how easy it would be for Seto to record whatever the communication was and then analyze everything until he found his lover. Not to mention how easy it would be to control the trace with the computer right in front of him.

Anger boiled in his blood, and his hands shook as he linked both the computers together. He used his main computer to run a diagnoses on Jou's hard drive. He searched every space in Jou's computer for any sort of door left open by someone hacking in. He frowned when he noticed that someone hacked into their conference on Wednesday. Horror struck Seto. Someone watched their most intimate act. He feared what this man had in store for Jou. Would he torture him for information on Kaiba Corp.? Seto hid all knowledge of his company from his lover for this particular reason. He wondered what they would do to Jou once they found out he couldn't provide any information. Of course this could be simply a ransom which he hoped it was. They wouldn't do anything to Jou until they were sure they had the money and that would up Seto's chances of finding Jou before they had a chance to kill him.

A quiet knock signaled Roland's arrival. "Come in." Seto unhooked Jou's computer from his own and began to type furiously at his own computer, trying to find some sort of backdoor through the website provided on the postcard. He needed to know more about it before the time indicated. He didn't want to risk something happening to his main servers. He placed several different firewalls up and reinforced his anti spyware software. Roland moved towards the desk. "Jou's been kidnapped. I'm going to need your help finding him. There's a postcard right there. Can you see anything distinct that I couldn't pick up?"

Roland picked the picture up. His heart went out to Jou tied firmly to the chair. He knew how much his employer cared for the blond man and feared what Seto would do in order to bring him back safely. Anger boiled to the surface along with shame. He should have been driving Jou to and from work even though the young man insisted that he wanted some form of life beyond the pampered rich life. His employer never questioned and allowed Jou to have his way. Now he knew that it was a mistake. Studying the picture closely, he couldn't find any symbols that would tip him to Jou's location. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but I see nothing that would be of help for us." Roland flipped the card over and glanced at the writing on the back. "Website? Looks like a ransom, but why a website address?"

Seto stopped typing immediately and glanced at the clock. Only a few more minutes before the time on the postcard. "It's a website for video conferences. The user name seems to be one of the private sessions. I've just set up an account and hopefully I'll be able to gain access to the conference in time. I don't know what to expect. Stay on that side that way he only sees me."

Roland nodded as he picked up one of the headphones Seto had on his desk. He plugged it into the port by the computer so he could hear things along with Seto who also plugged in his own headphones. Seto pushed the DVR into the computer and started recording all his moments. He signed on and sent his invitation request to the name on the postcard. Instantly the reply sent him into the room where a dark image of Jou was pulled up. His blond hair had small dark red areas. He was still blindfolded but was no longer gagged. Jou breathed evenly with his head down and arms no pulled behind his back instead of at his side like the first picture. "Welcome, Seto Kaiba. Interesting little puppy you have here. Very loyal. He wouldn't tell me what time you were arriving back in Japan. Luckily I picked the right time," said a robotic voice with lots of interference.

"What do you want?"

"Tsk Tsk don't hurry me. That's very rude. I can't tell you how turned on I was watching your little pet play with himself. I was just going to keep him for my own, but you see." The man turned towards Jou and pulled on his hair until Jou whimpered slightly, and his head met with the back of the chair. "I got bored with him almost instantly. He's not a very noisy dog, and I can't break his loyalty to his previous master. I was going to use him and throw him away. I thought differently." The man laughed and released Jou's head which instantly lowered towards his chest again. "We'll have an exchange just between two friends. No need to get anyone else involved agreed?"

Seto didn't answer at first. He wondered why Jou looked so defeated. That worried the billionaire. Jou was always a fighter, but he couldn't understand why Jou wasn't even voicing his opinion. Suddenly a quiet cried drew Seto's attention back to the screen. "Agreed," Seto said quickly. He needed to figure out a way to get Jou away from this man. Who knows how much damage the man did to him already.

"Perfect." The man moved directly in front of Jou and sat on his legs, pulling his head back again. Seto fist his hand and dug his blunt nails into his palm. He didn't like the man being in that position with his lover. It drew horrible thoughts. Painful memories that he didn't want his lover to experience. "It's difficult to find the right price for him. He is priceless after all. I would offer exchanging him for you, but you're too much trouble. I'd never be able to enjoy that body of yours for too long before I'm sure your brother would have me hanging by my balls. Fuck that. He'd probably shove them down my own throat and hang me out in the public for all to see that no one messes with a Kaiba. Is that the dark thoughts going through your head right now, Mr. Kaiba? Are you craving my blood?"

The man was toying with him and Seto didn't like it. He wanted to get this done and over with and have Jou safe at home, but this man wasn't willing to rush things. He also wasn't afraid of someone tracking him. Seto glanced at the trace he was running and found that it was skipping through several different countries. He looked back at the conference just in time to watch the man lean up and kiss Jou. This lit something in the blond, and he instantly started to struggle with the restraints. The metal clashed against the obviously concrete. "Get off him you sick fuck! What the hell do you want?"

"What do I have to do to keep your attention on me? Fuck him right in front of you? Or maybe I should shove my dick down his throat. Stop staring at the trace you have running. You won't be able to find this location. You think I'm stupid enough not to put up traps for you. I do know who I'm dueling against. Now, as I was saying." The man got off Jou who continued to twist his arms. "Five hundred million is a small price for you, but there's a catch to that low price, Mr. Billionaire. When you come to exchange the money, you give yourself to me for how ever long I desire and do whatever I wish. After that I'll leave and you two will go on with your life. Sound fair?"

"Don't do it Seto!" Jou shouted. The man backhanded him across the face and shoved his knee between the Jou's legs rubbing them against his member. Jou shuttered and attempted to move away.

"Stop! I'll do it. Tell me when and where?"

The man turned towards the camera and pulled himself away from the blond. "Like I said. We will go at my pace. I'll send you a message on when the next conference is. Then I'll tell you when and where."

"No," Seto shouted. "I will not leave Jou in your hands for a second more. I'll get the money and be ready in an hour."

"Tsk Tsk. I told you never change my plans. You don't learn. Well perhaps this will make you better tamed the next time we chat." The man turned towards Jou and pulled the dagger he was holding from the picture out. He drove it directly through Jou's thigh pulling a scream from the blond. Blood flowed out of the wound as the man pulled the dagger back out. He smeared Jou's own blood on his chest and pulled him into another kiss. The strength was lessening from Jou, and he could barely concentrate on what was happening in the room. "Until next time, Mr. Kaiba."

The screen went black, and Seto quickly pulled the DVR out and handed it to Roland as he attempted to break through the firewalls the man had built. He needed to get to Jou quickly before his lover bleed to death. He could barely focus on the fact that he needed to find a way to get five hundred million to the house before the next meeting. Everything seemed so far distant to him and all he could focus on was the man was doing who knows what to Jou right this moment. He couldn't let his lover suffering. He wouldn't let him. Just as he managed to move through some of the traps the man set up, Seto's computer froze. A red screen popped up saying that Jou will suffer before crashing his entire mainframe. Seto hissed and threw the keyboard across the room.

Roland glanced back from watching the DVD. "What happened, Mr. Kaiba?"

"He crashed my computer. Get the money ready. Don't put any fake bills in. I don't want to risk anything. This man seems more deadly than I expected." Seto glanced at the picture of Jou playing on the television. "If you have any informants that might know something about him now would be a good time to contact them."

"I'll call them right away and see if anyone heard anything. I'll get Sebastian to work on the money." Seto nodded as Roland shut the DVD off and walked back towards Seto. "You can't be considering giving yourself over to that man."

"To get Jou back. I'll do anything."

"Mr. Kaiba." Roland frowned. He knew what Seto went through as a child and couldn't even think of how Seto was feeling at that moment. The last thing he wanted was Seto going through all that again, but he didn't want Jou to either. He sighed and bowed, knowing that there was nothing he could say to stop him employer. "I will get to work right away." Roland left the room determined to cause any type of harm to anyone who withheld any information on the whereabouts of Jou. He wasn't going to let Seto give himself to this madman if he could prevent it. It brought him and the rest of the staff easy watching Seto smile again. He was going to protect Seto's happiness at any means necessary. The captor said one thing correct. No one lives after messing with a Kaiba. The only thing is he expected one of the Kaiba's to do it. The tortures that ran through his mind of what he would do to this man were exciting his imagination. This man was going to die when they found him. That was certain.

Another chapter! I'm flying through these now. I will tell you why Jou seems so out of it later! I promise I'm not taking him out of character. Jou will always be a fighter in my heart. Just a little something for all your imagination before I can get the next chapter out. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to tell everyone at the end of last chapter that Sebastian is just a butler I thought of. Besides Roland I don't remember any of Seto's other staff members. I want to thank you all for your kind reviews and keep this trend of quick updates. We have obviously reached the halfway point. Scary. I didn't even think a week ago I would get this far this quickly, but why should I stop writing something that keeps going even when I want to go to sleep. LOL. Anyway that's enough of my rant for today. Let's move on.

Warning: Violence, torture, profanity (same as last chapter) And the most important warning is rape. If this bothers you please don't read this chapter. I wish not to make any one uncomfortable or insult anyone by not warning you. Again I ask if it bothers you please don't read. I will not be insult nor disappointed if you choose to skip this chapter. I understand completely.

Chapter Three

Seto paced back and forth in his office. It had be several hours since Roland left and the CEO began working on his computer. The virus was meant to be deadly and force him to get another computer, but the man made one mistake. The virus wasn't the most deadly one Seto ever faced before. Complete reformatting the hard drive, Seto found it slowly coming back to life. He smiled at his skills and plugged his work laptop into the computer. He started transferring all the files he could between the computers, knowing that he would still have to redownload some of his other programs. Now he would be able to focus on that DVD. He pushed the play button and watched it over and over again. Jou's reactions at the beginning still worried him. "The man must have drugged him, but if that was the case then why did he react normally when that asshole kissed him," Seto thought, pausing the film to look again into the background. Everything was completely dark. "Hang in there, Katsuya," Seto whispered, looking back down at his computer. Everything transferred perfectly. He pushed the go button on the desktop, watching as the series of downloads began.

A quiet knock preceded the door opening. Roland walked in holding several papers. "Informants are cowards," he muttered under his breath. "Directly after Mr. Jounouchi's shift at the bakery, he took a different route home. Some of the employees said that he was talking about stopping to buy a few things for your return. I checked his bank account and realized that he did manage to buy something that afternoon. I talked to the employee who sold him the items. The young woman said that she saw Mr. Jounouchi being approached by a tall man with brown hair." Roland flipped through more of the papers and set a few down. "I checked the traffic cameras and spotted the man leading Mr. Jounouchi to a nearby alleyway. A few minutes later an unmarked white car left, but I couldn't see clearly if it was them, but I have no doubt in my mind. I tried to follow them through the cameras, but they went too far out of the city. I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba. None of my informants know anything about a plot against any CEO or have seen a blond half American. Whoever this man is, he knew how to hide him even though Mr. Jounouchi would stand out in a crowd."

Seto sighed and walked away from his computer and over to the television. "You did well, Roland. It actually makes more sense. I didn't hear any traffic noise on the conference. He would have to take Katsuya somewhere private to hide him. He would stand out in a crowd, that's true. Plus he didn't muffle Katsuya's screams so either he soundproofed his house, or they are so far in the country that no one would hear them. The virus he used was deadly but didn't prevent me from repairing the computer. So either he doesn't know as much about computers as me, or he let me repair it. Either way this isn't about computers. He took Katsuya instead of Mokuba. Since he knows me so well he would have known that I would do anything for either of them, but I can't understand why Katsuya. Mokuba is at the dorms in high school right this moment. I don't have my security there so he could have went for Mokuba who would have been easier to hide. You increased security with Mokuba, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

Seto sat down at his desk and laced his fingers together, resting his chin on them. "He said he was turned on by what Katsuya and I did, but judging by his enter and leave time he wasn't in there for very long. That was the first time Katsuya ever did something like that. We would just talk to each other any other time. His obsession is obviously with me. This has to be more than just a ransom. He clearly wants power over me. He wants me to feel angry and helpless while I watch my lover being tortured. There's something I'm missing. I have to know this man. It can't possibly be an obsessed fan or some random person."

Roland watched his employer's expressions closely. This whole event was causing strain on Seto. He knew that regardless of how hard Seto worked on hiding his feelings, Seto was remembering things he shouldn't. "Sir, perhaps you should rest while the computer finishes its downloads. I'll inform you when the money is ready and if there are any messages."

Roland held his darkest secret and knew that Seto was remembering them. He sighed and walked over to the leather couch by the bookstand. He knew that he should be doing everything in his power to search for Jou, but with the computer working on restoring itself and Roland informing him that they had no leads, Seto felt drained. He couldn't deny the fact that the memories of his abuse were returning. Gozaburo's voice echoed in his mind. His taunts. The horrible smell of his cologne. How disgusted he felt when he was dragged over and over again into that man's bedroom. "Your body is so beautiful, Seto." Seto tried to ignore the voice as he stomach flipped and he clenched his fists into his hair.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Roland didn't like the reaction he was getting. He quickly walked over to Seto and knelt in front of him. From many experiences prior, he knew not to touch the young man in this state.

"You're mine forever, Seto."

"Mr. Kaiba!"

"You never planned this far ahead did you, Boy Genius?" He felt himself shaking. He needed to get that voice out of his head. He wasn't there. Gozaburo was dead.

"Seto Kaiba!"

Finally he snapped and focused on Roland in front of him. "Roland," he whispered, collapsing against the couch.

"This is affecting you too much. I should get your prescription."

Seto reached up and grabbed Roland's arm. "No. I'm fine. You need to worry about Katsuya not me."

Roland knelt back down in front of the still shaking CEO, dropping the formality for a few moments. "I couldn't help you back then when he did all those horrible things to you. I'm not going to abandon you to your thoughts and memories. The therapist said that in moments of high stress it was normal to have these attacks, remember. She said just take your medication and you'll calm down. The voices will go away." Roland walked over to the desk and reached into a secret door, pulling the prescription out. He knew that Seto still hid everything from Jou. He wasn't ready for Jou to know how darkest secret. The CEO hadn't had an attack like this in years. Even before Jou walked into his life he didn't have an attack. This event was taking it's toll on his employer.

"He's dead, right? He's not doing this to Katsuya, is he?"

Roland stopped half from reaching into the small refrigerator for a bottle of water. "Mr. Kaiba, he can't hurt you or anyone you love. He's been dead for years." He sat down next to Seto and handed him both bottles. Seto opened the water bottle and drank it slowly, debating on whether he should take the anti-anxiety pills. Thinking about how Roland was always looking out for him solved his question as he reached in and took one of the pills. Roland was always there for him. He was the one that first noticed what Gozaburo was doing to him. With his help, Seto was freed of the man and able to take over Kaiba Corp. The calming affects of the prescription began to work as his shaking hands calmed and his mind began to focus again.

"Thank you," he whispered slipping further into the couch. He was exhausted. He didn't sleep the night before his flight, too excited about coming home and now he didn't want to sleep for fear that something awful would happen to his blond lover.

There was a quiet knock at the door. Roland got up to answer it as Seto fixed himself on the couch. He never let anyone else see him in his most vulnerable states. Sebastian walked in, carrying two large suitcases, struggling to keep them in his hands. The butler set them down in front of the desk and walked over to Seto. "Another letter arrived right after the truck dropped the money off." Seto took the letter and walked back towards his desk. "The chef is going to prepare a stew for you. Did you want me to bring it up for you when it's finished?"

Seto was so tempted to shake his head, but he knew that he shouldn't worry his staff. He nodded and sat down first clicking on the next set of downloads for his computer before opening the brown envelope. His hands shook not sure if he wanted to know what was inside of it. A small silver ring slid out of first followed by an index and another postcard. The index card read "He's no longer yours." Seto stared at the silver ring he gave Jou when they first began to notice that they cared for each other more than friends or even sexual partners. His eyes drifted up to the postcard picture of Jou. His pants were almost all red from the obvious wound being allowed to bleed freely. Seto glanced up at Jou's chest noticing "whore" carved into his chest. He gasped and forced himself to keep looking at the picture for any new clue. Once finished, he handed it over to Roland without even looking at the message on the back.

Roland frowned at the amount of blood that Katsuya lost in such a short amount of time. They needed to get to him quickly before he died. Like all the other communications, not a single clue led them to Jou's whereabouts. He flipped the postcard over and read the message, "Punishment has to be done for those who think they are mighty. Bad mistake trying to trace me. Sign on the second you get this message and you might see the reason for the message on your lover's chest along with everyone else that's curious."

The color in Seto's face drained as he cancelled the remaining downloads. He didn't care how vulnerable his computer was at that moment. He had to see what the man was talking about. Once signed on to the website, he noticed a bulletin that made him never want to eat again. "Torture of Seto Kaiba's lover." The room had next to a hundred people already in. Clicking it with shaking hands, the video instantly started. Jou was chained to the foot of the bed on his hands his knees. The bloody message on his chest dried. The man was pushing something in and out of Jou's entrance, causing the blond to grunt. The sick individuals in the room where messaging, saying that they wanted to see more of Jou's dick. Seto clenched his fist and grinded his teeth. He couldn't believe that people would actually watch this and say such disgusting things. He wondered if they thought it was all play or whether some of them thought it was real. "Patience," the man's robotic voice echoed through the room, clearly addressing those who were sending message. "Ah, the main guest has arrived." The man leaned over Jou's back and licked his ear. "Look, Jounouchi, your lover has finally joined us."

Roland walked around the desk and watched, knowing that Seto wasn't recording this time and the reactions that was playing over his employer's face was worrying him. The man removed the object that he was using on Jou and pulled the obviously hazed blond into his lap. The motion revealed his body to everyone. The messages flying a second later made the CEO gag and force his own bile back down his throat. Roland ran a soothing hand up and down his back, attempting to calm Seto. This was worse than he ever expected. That's when he noticed Jou's wound was stitched on his leg. Suddenly he remembered that all of the wounds that Seto received from Gozaburo was always either stitched or cleaned. "The doctor," Roland thought as he moved around the other side of the desk and pulled out his cell. The sudden motion of Roland caused Seto to focus on him. He figured Roland must have noticed something, and he felt stupid for not thinking about looking for clues instead of worrying about what these sick individuals were saying.

He looked back just as the man entered into Jou, causing his haze eyes to focus and widen. He screamed in agony, but Seto tried to focus on everything around him. "I'm sorry, Katsuya," he repeated over and over again in his mind. He couldn't handle much more. The skin hitting skin was making him ill not to mention the repulsive things that the other people were saying about Jou. The man whispered something to the blond, something that only he could hear.

Jou's fiery eyes locked onto the camera. "Don't you come, Seto." He hissed from the sudden change of angle. The man behind him was clearly upset that Jou was able to focus enough to talk. "I've felt worse pain at the hands of my old man. Remember the past." Seto's worried face changed back to his expressionless face. He knew about the abuse he suffered from his father, but why would Jou tell him to remember the past. He looked up at Roland holding a quiet conversation with whoever was on the other side of the phone. Roland realized something. Maybe it was more linked to Seto's past than just a random person.

The man was speeding up, gaining more grunts of pain from Jou. Seto knew he was nearing the end and was grateful that this torture would be ending soon for his lover. The man grunted before releasing deep inside of Jou. Jou whimpered from the burning sensation as the semen mixed with his blood. The man pulled out of Jou and walked over to the camera unashamed of his own nudity and carefully keeping his face hidden. He pushed a few buttons which closed the session for everyone but Seto. "I warned you not to rush me or trace my signal. You forced me into this, Mr. Kaiba," the voice echoed more and was out of breath. He returned to the bed where Jou lied panting, sweat washing some of the dried blood away. The man pulled on Jou's hair making him sit up again. "He enjoyed someone else fucking him while you watched. I didn't get any response from him until I told him you were here. Sick little whore don't you think? Look at how hard he is." The man grabbed Jou's member, causing the blond to whimper and attempt to close his legs.

"Get your hands of him."

"And what if I don't? You going to kill me? I already know that outcome. But unfortunately after I'm done using that beautiful body of yours, you wont be able to move a centimeter. I'll be long gone before anyone finds you or you manage to free yourself." The man continued to pump Jou's now fully erect member. "Ten o'clock tonight. You'll stand outside of your lover's job. From then you'll follow all the prompts until you get to where I want you. Bring the money." Jou climaxed with a whimper cry. The man tossed him backwards on the bed like a piece of trash and faced the camera fully. "Oh and loosen up that tight ass of yours. It'll be less painful for you." The man shut the session off, sealing Jou to whatever fate the man had planned.

Seto closed the window and slammed his hand down on the desk hard enough to rock everything on it. Roland flipped his phone shut and glanced back at Seto. His face was no longer pale, but red from all the anger boiling inside of him. "Tell me you found a clue," Seto whispered, hoping that the prescription would help this attack he felt starting as well.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. It was a split second, but there was enough time for me to figure out who this person was. Do you want to drive or do you want me?"

"You can drive, but I get to kill him." The real reason was he didn't know if he could focus enough to drive them to wherever they were going. This man was going to pay for everything he did to Jou.

Long chapter. My apologizes. I couldn't stop writing it, but now I did and I'll continue in the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Don't worry. It won't take me long to get the next chapter up. I promise. I'm working on it right now. I hope that wasn't too bad for anyone. I'm still divided on which direction I'm going for the ending. I'll figure it out when I get that far I promise. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews again. This is the second to last chapter. Again I apologize for it being a short story. I know that I could have went far with this story, but like all my creative writing teachers used to tell me, don't force a story that doesn't want to be longer than it should be. LOL Anyway let's get going on this. As promise it didn't take too long to get this chapter going.

Warnings: Violence and profanity. I finally figured out which direction to go.

Chapter Four

Roland got into the driver seat of his own car, choosing to draw less attention then using one of Seto's exotic cars. "Who are we dealing with?" Seto asked moving into the passenger side. He was desperate to get to Jou, but he wanted all the information before he walked into the place he was being held captive.

Roland started the car and moved swiftly out of the estate. "Mr. Jounouchi's wound on his leg is stitched. It was done like a professional and not like someone used their own sewing equipment at home to close the wound. That led to two solutions. He either took him to the emergency room where they would have record of something like that, or the man is a doctor. After checked with a few hospitals in the areas surrounding the city, I noticed that no one had record of a blond half American coming in with a knife wound to the thigh. That's when I started my other theory. It took me forever to realize what Gozaburo was doing to you because I never saw the wounds. He had a doctor that would clean all your wounds and make sure that the severe damage he did wasn't life threatening. After Gozaburo died, I remembered that he wanted to come in and exam you and make sure you were ago from the shock. I refused to let him in and told him that you were not going to need his services anymore. Remember you ordered me to fire all the staff and that you would hire new ones. I did just that without realizing what type of person he was. Do you remember him at all, sir?"

Seto stared out the window. He remembered that there were always cold hands all over him after Gozaburo left for the day. "I always thought it was my imagination. The doctor visited after…" Seto took a few deep breaths. "I think he did the same thing that Gozaburo did to me. I don't remember much. He always injected me with something that made everything fuzzy." Seto stopped suddenly. "That has to be the drug he's giving Katsuya to keep him from fighting back! It's starting to make sense now. I knew there was something unsettling about Jou's reactions up until the man kissed him. How did you find him?"

"He never bothered hiding himself. He must have thought he didn't need to since you went years without remembering him. He has a private practice an hour away from the city. It's a large estate in the middle of the woods. Perfect place to put to bring Katsuya. No one would think twice of a doctor bringing in an unconscious stranger. I can't believe I didn't think of something like this sooner. If I would have, I could have prevented what happened to Mr. Jounouchi."

Seto glanced at Roland before looking down at the gun in his lap. "If it weren't for you, I would be going to that meeting place prepared to give my body to him. Don't blame yourself for something that you can't control. You did the same thing for months after finding me naked in Gozaburo's bedroom. Don't you remember I told you the same thing before."

Roland pulled off the main road and onto the side street. "We need a plan, sir," he said, changing the subject. He hated remembering finding the abused boy in that monster's room.

"I suppose going in guns blazing doesn't work, huh?"

Roland chuckled. "That's something Mr. Jounouchi would come up with. What is the mighty Seto Kaiba's plan?"

A smirk slid across the billionaire's face. "A trap. I'll pretend to be unconscious while you carry me in looking for him. Tell him that you couldn't get in contact with my new private doctor and this needed to be hidden from the emergency room. Tell him anything you can to gain his trust. Once inside, I'll handle him and you look for Katsuya. I'm sure he won't let you in the same room as me. Especially knowing that he didn't need to wait until tonight for me."

"I don't know." Roland frowned. "I don't want to risk him injecting you with anything before you have a chance of overpowering him."

"He won't until we are alone. This will work. I promise. If not we'll resort to Katsuya's plan."

"Fine. If you're not waiting for me after I get Mr. Jounouchi then I'm coming in for you."

"Deal." The rest of the ride remained quiet while the two continued to think of this obviously crazy plan. Half way there, Roland stopped the car and let Seto get in the back.

The rest of the ride passed quickly. Seto kept his body relaxed and didn't even jump when the car suddenly stopped and Roland was carrying him towards a house he didn't see. He knocked hard and urgently on the door not pausing into the door was opened. "What is…Roland?" a deep voice spoke.

"Mr. Kaiba needs your help. I found him unconscious in his office a few hours ago, and he won't wake. I tried to get in contact with our usual physician, but he decided that he didn't want to be available. I understand if you resent him for firing all the staff, but this issue cannot be trusted to the emergency doctors. Please, Dr. Kinto, can you help him?"

The doctor looked between the two before opening the door further allowing them inside. "Put him in the room to the left. Is he on any time of medication?"

"Anti-anxiety. He took one last night after he received some bad news. Can you help him?"

"I'll have to exam him. Please wait outside. This may take awhile since we don't know why he collapsed and you were unable to wake him." The doctor shut the door and smirked at the brunet lying on the bed. Perhaps watching his lover being pleasured by someone else was too much for the "cold" CEO. Of course he wanted the money too, but it didn't matter. He had the mighty Seto Kaiba. Now he could enjoy things like he used to before Gozaburo died, freeing this beautiful boy.

Dr. Kinto approached the man, pulling his medical gloves off as he gently slid his finger along Seto's torso. The young man he used to know was more built now. His skin was still soft even though his body was more muscular. He smirked as he reached into his pocket and turned to get a syringe from the many in a glass jar by the sink. Just as he turned around, he saw that he was facing a very angered CEO pointing a gun at him. "Mr. Kaiba, you scared me. Put the gun down. It's me, Dr. Kinto. Do you remember me from you childhood?"

"If you would have asked me that yesterday, I would have said no, but thanks to Roland. I know exactly who you are, you sick fuck. You drugged me and took advantage of me after Gozaburo was done. The drug left me so confused that I thought it was all Gozaburo. I knew I did right by firing all the previous staff. Now you stand there, playing innocent after what you did to Katsuya."

The doctor leaned against the sink, clearly not afraid of the gun pointed at him. "Are you going to kill me, Seto? You'll be just like Gozaburo. He killed anyone that got in his way. Well, I suppose you don't have to have the blood of a Kaiba to be a Kaiba. I'm sure your guard has already gotten Jounouchi out of the basement. You see, I can't let you take him away. Do you know how many people I got willing to pay me whatever I wanted if I let them fuck that little whore of yours. Gods he was so good too," the doctor hissed. "His body wrapped tightly around my cock. Did you teach him that or do you fuck him because he can do that?"

The gun began to shake in Seto's hand as he growled at the doctor. "You think you can stop me from taking Katsuya away from here?"

"Oh, I don't doubt that you can take him from here, but do you really want a tainted whore like him? Why don't you leave him here with me? You'll never be able to erase that whore from his chest. Every time you fuck him you'll be reminded of what I did to him. That is if you ever want to fuck a whore like him again."

"Fuck you for thinking I'm so condescending that I would leave him because of something a sick fuck like you did!"

"Maybe he won't ever fuck you again. He knows what Gozaburo did to you. You should have seen his face when I told him that you lied under him and let Gozaburo have his way. How you never fought him off. How you enjoyed ever minute of it."

A gun cocked from the doorway, causing the doctor to stop his ranting and look over. Seto half expected it to be Roland holding the gun, but he was shocked to see Jou leaning his full weight on Roland holding the gun in his shaking hands. Roland's jacket barely hid Jou's naked form. "Shut the hell up!" Jou shouted with all his might. His vision was blurred, and he knew he could never shot the doctor, but that didn't mean the doctor would know. "Did you honestly think that Roland was going to wait outside while you fucked Seto? Do you think he's that stupid? I know for a fact that Seto doesn't let too many people in the same room with him alone."

The doctor laughed. "Jounouchi, you don't know him like I do. I bet you don't even know half the sensitive parts on his body that would make him scream. Do you want to see?" Jou moved closer to the doctor. "Put that down before you hurt someone. I know you can't see clearly. I gave you enough anesthesia to keep you disoriented for awhile."

Jou stood a few feet away from him unable to keep his body from falling for much longer. "You're through, Dr. Kinto." Roland threw a recorder over towards Seto. Jou hissed and tried to steady his breathing. "You come near us again and you'll be in jail faster than a blink of an eye." Jou staggered and leaned against the wall, watching the doctor's face closely.

Jou coughed hard enough that blood dripped from his mouth. He slid further down the wall. "Katsuya!" Seto slid off the exam table, still pointing the gun at the doctor. He knelt down in front of his blond lover. "I'm not planning on leaving him alive to even attempt what he did to us again or to anyone else."

"No," Jou growled and grabbed Seto's gun, sliding both guns over to Roland. "You are not killing anyone. You're Seto Kaiba not Gozaburo Kaiba. You don't kill people. You rather taunt them and use your intellect to beat them. Don't you turn into a murderer after this."

Seto wrapped his arms around Katsuya and helped him up off the ground. The stitches in his leg opened and he was bleeding again. He lied his lover down on the table and looked over his pale features. "Roland, we need to get him to the hospital."

"Right away, Mr. Kaiba." Roland walked over to the doctor who still stood with a smirk on his face. He knew from that look that there was no way the man was going to ever leave those two alone. He ignored Seto for a few seconds while he got Jou more comfortable and ready for the ride to the hospital. He reached into his pocket and removed a pair of gloves. Slipping them on, he grabbed one of his unregistered guns from inside of his jacket. "Mr. Kaiba may not be the same as Gozaburo, but unfortunately Mr. Kinto, I am the same as when I served Gozaburo." Roland grabbed the doctor's arm faster then Seto could turn around. A shot ran through the room, and the doctor fell with the gun rolling a few feet from him. Blood circled his head as Roland walked over to the two. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Jounouchi, he wasn't going to let you two live in peace. I can see that in his eyes."

"It's okay. Let's worry about getting Katsuya to the hospital." Jou closed his eyes, unable to hold them open any longer. "Katsuya! Katsuya!" Seto shouted, shaking him slightly.

"No time for that Mr. Kaiba. Pick him up and let's go." Seto lifted the light form of his lover and followed Roland out of the house. On the way to the hospital, Roland called the police informing them that he and Mr. Kaiba rushed to the doctor's house after finding Jou who was being tortured by an unknown person. He explained how when they arrived they found the doctor took his own life and left quickly to take Jou to the hospital since he was losing a lot of blood. Roland glanced back in the rearview mirror, watching Seto run his fingers through Jou's hair as he kept him from moving in the backseat. He knew that he would have to handle all the police statements, but that would come at a later time after he got Jou the help he needed.

They ran into the emergency room several minutes later, greeted by a few police officers who Roland stopped to talk with. Seto refused to leave the room even though the doctors insisted that he should. Seto explained that they managed to find Jou after he'd been tortured by an unknown person for several days. Seto know that he wouldn't be able to lie about the injuries or hide them because at least a hundred people witness it. Doctors ran in and out of the room. Hours went by before Jou was finally stabilized and resting easily in a room. Seto sat next to Jou's sleeping form, holding his hand gently. He had been waiting for the doctor to return for several minutes, but it didn't matter. Jou was breathing and peacefully sleeping beside him. He was no longer in the hands of that horrible person or worse, dead.

The doctor entered into the room quietly. She stood on the other side of Jou, holding a chart in her hand. "Mr. Kaiba, I will be the doctor in charge of Mr. Jounouchi's recover. My name is Doctor Misaki," said a very gentle looking raven haired female. "We'll start from the top. Mr. Jounouchi will be recovering for a long time. He suffered from severe blood loss which we stitched the wound up on his leg and stopped the bleeding. He has a couple broken ribs, but none penetrated his lungs. He'll have to do breathing exercises a couple times a day to keep his lungs healthy and heal the ribs nicely. The cuts on his chest were treated and I have a prescription cream that we can try on him and see if that would heal the cuts without any scars. If not I have a number of a cosmetic surgeon that may be able to help." The woman paused and stared up at Seto. The next part was something she hated telling people. "The rape caused a lot of damage inside. It'll be several months before he's able to walk again without any pain. I have him on an antibiotic to keep the infection down and there are several medications to help ease his bowl movements and the pain. The psychological pain would be what worries me the most. He doesn't have any lasting physical damage, but his mental health will take much longer. I can provide you with a great psychiatrist if you would like."

Seto patiently listened, knowing what to expect with going through the same thing years ago. Seto nodded. "I have a psychiatrist, thank you for the offer though. Just whatever you could do for…" Seto trailed off running his fingers along Jou's chest. "I don't want him to wake up every morning and see that on his chest for the rest of his life. Someone should never have a physical reminder to the rape that they had to endure." A tear ran down his cheek. He didn't have any physical reminders to what happened between him, Gozaburo, and the doctor. That was something he was grateful for and wished that Jou would not have any.

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba. If you need anything, just ask the nurse's station to page me."

"Thank you," Seto whispered, running his fingers along Jou's cheek. The doctor left a few minutes before Roland entered in, informing Seto that the police will only be bothering him if they needed any more information. Seto felt exhausting overpowering him as he head collided with the side of Jou's mattress. His hand clung tightly onto Jou's even in his restful sleep. Roland grabbed a blanket off the vacant bed beside Jou and wrapped it around his employer. He knew that Seto would eventually collapse. He sat down in the chair by the window and watched the two. He will protect them with everything he had for the rest of his life.

There goes another chapter. One chapter left. I should have it up by tomorrow afternoon. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all your kind reviews and sticking with me until the very end. I'm sorry that this has to end *sniffles* but don't worry. I'll be working on the FFVII fic next if anyone is interested. It might take me a little bit to get it together. Hopefully within two weeks I should have the first chapter uploaded. Anyway let's get this last chapter going.

Warnings: Spicy like the first chapter with a hint of sugar n_n you'll see what I mean. Again Yaoi if you don't like two males together how did you make it this far! LOL

Chapter Five

Jou stared at himself in the large mirror directly in front of him. He ran his fingers across his chest where the word "whore" used to be carved. It was hard to believe that only a year ago it was there. Now, nothing was left. No white pieces of his flesh from the skin healing over itself was left. His chest look as if nothing happened. The events of a year ago still burned fresh in his mind, but he felt it was time to finally let go of them. He never left the mansion without being escorted by one of Seto's guards. He no longer worked at the bakery and found himself bored within the walls of the house he once used to love. Seto never returned to America to check on the new theme park. He would spend eight hours at work and then return to the office downstairs to work some more. He would spend time with Jou during dinner before rushing back to the office.

Jou sighed as he sat down on the bed. The bed held so many memories of intimate acts between the two lovers. A tear rolled down Jou's cheek. Ever since he left the hospital his Dragon didn't touch him. They still slept in the same bed, but with it being so large, Seto never cuddled with Jou. For the first few months he was grateful for that, but now that he was craving his dark lover, he needed his touch. He wanted Seto to run his fingers through his hair and rub his hands up and down his arms. He wanted and needed the love back in his life. The psychiatrist mentioned that it could be Seto's fear of hurting their relationship that was keeping him at bay. She suggested that Jou do things to make Seto notice that he was ready for the intimacy again.

Every time Jou would try, Seto would brush him off and said he had work to do. Tonight he was going to confront his lover. He needed to know what he was thinking. He didn't think he could live in a house with someone that didn't love him anymore, nor could he think of leaving the house he felt so protected in. He needed the answer even if he wasn't prepared for it. He heard the engine of Seto's Porsche shut off. He knew that the CEO would come to the bedroom first and change before going down to his office until dinner. He witness it several times, but Jou was often in another part of the mansion when he returned home, choosing to ignore him.

Jou stood and wipe the tear away from his face as the bedroom door opened. "Katsuya? Are you okay?"

Jou nodded, wetting his lips as Seto began undressing. He was feeling uncomfortable with just his pants on, but he wanted Seto to see that nothing remained of those horrible days with that doctor. "Can I ask you something," Jou whispered, feeling too much like a girl and hating that feeling.

"Can it wait? I have notes I need to prepare for the meeting tomorrow."

Jou lowered his head a second before taking a deep breath. He wasn't going to play the girl anymore. "No," he said softly. "It's been waiting for months."

Seto turned to look at him as he slipped his blue button shirt off his shoulders. "Okay. What is it?"

"Do you still love me?" Jou asked quickly before turning away not knowing if he really wanted to know that answer.

Seto slipped a new shirt on and walked over towards Jou. "Of course I do."

"Why don't you touch me anymore? Am I disgusting to you? With all the times I tried to touch you or even cuddle with you, you just move away. I want to feel you again, but you won't let me!"

Seto's sapphire eyes soften as he wrapped his arms around Jou. "Don't think that," he whispered. "If I thought you were disgusting, I would think the same about me. You know what I went through with Gozaburo. I'm sorry that I haven't been clear with my feelings. I love you more than life. You are everything to me. I thought you still need more time, and I didn't want to lose myself and hurt you. I also didn't want you to cling to me. I wanted you stand on your own again. Your strength is what I love and admire. I didn't want you to lose it by relying on me."

"You jerk." Jou pounded his fists against Seto's chest, feeling the tears falling again. He was so angry with himself for not realizing what his lover was doing. He always claimed to know Seto so well that it would rival Mokuba's knowledge.

Seto gently wrapped his fingers around Jou's wrists and held them against his chest. "I should have known you were stronger than me," he whispered into the blond's ear. He gently licked his ear, causing shivers to run through his lover's body. He turned and kissed Jou deeply, showing him all the love he had for him. He wanted the doubt left behind. Finally breaking apart Seto leaned his forehead against Jou's. "I really do have to prepare notes tonight."

"Can I sit in the same room?"

Seto smiled softly. "Sure." The two walked quietly down to Seto's office, holding each other's hands until Seto reached his desk and sat down. Jou went over to the couch and curled up, watching his lover work. His fingers glided across the keyboard, making small clicking noises as he thoughts transferred to the word document he had open. Occasionally, he'd hear rapid loud clicks as his lover erased whatever line he was working on. The small noises soothed Jou enough to allow his mind to drift to sleep.

Seto glanced at the clock, noticing that it was almost time for dinner. One look at his lover made him want to call and tell them that they'll eat later, but he knew that they needed to eat something. He hadn't eaten since breakfast. Jou curled on the couch with his head resting on the soft black arm, sleeping peacefully. Out of all the times he would watch Jou sleep, he never seen him that peaceful after the events with Doctor Kinto. Seto regretted walking over to Jou and gently shaking him awake. He wanted him to sleep peacefully for as long as he need. The blond opened his eyes instantly and smiled at Seto. "Done?"

"Yes, and it's dinner time. I would hate to have my chef prepare something wonderful for us and we don't eat it."

Jou yawned and stretched. He was still a little groggy from the sleep, but his mind was quickly clearing as a thought ran through his mind. "Do you think we can sneak some ice up to your room after dinner? We never got to finish the game."

Seto stopped suddenly, causing Jou to run right into his back. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, Dragon. Maybe some strawberries and whip cream too."

"Are you serious?"

"Perhaps we could just skip dinner and go for dessert first," Jou continued as he opened their bedroom door, ignoring Seto's questioning look. He grabbed the CEO's arm and pulled him into the room just as Roland reached the top of the stairs to tell them that dinner was ready. He didn't even manage to say a syllable before Jou pulled his lover into the bedroom. He smiled and walked back downstairs to inform the staff that Jou and Seto would be joining much later.

"Katsuya, what are you doing?" he asked as Jou pushed him onto the bed and slid his body on top of the stunned brunet. He kissed Seto deeply before moving his mouth down to suck on the side of his neck. "Wait, Katsuya." Seto continued to try to move Jou off of him. He didn't know whether the blond was fully awake or not. He didn't want his lover to regret what he was doing. He was having trouble concentrating as their members grinded together. Finally able to wrap his legs around Jou, he arched his back and flipped them over. Jou groaned as his back collided with the mattress. The noise sent shivers down Seto's spine. How he wished he could take his lover right now and worry about the consequences later.

"We need ice," Jou whispered. "I can get it."

"No," Seto hissed, putting Jou's wandering hands above his head. "Slow down and think. Do you want to do it like this?"

"No, I want ice, strawberries, and whip cream to do it with." Jou chuckled.

Seto sighed. "And what do you plan on doing with all that?"

"Want to find out?"

Seto smirked. "If you want to go that far."

"I'm so happy you finally agreed." Jou got up quickly and took off down that stairs to the kitchen, ignoring all the staff's smiling faces as he loaded his arms with the cold whip cream and strawberries and grabbed a bucket of ice like he did the night he sat waiting for Seto's video conference. Of course this brought back horrible memories, but pleasuring his lover made it worth it. He returned quickly depositing everything on the nightstand. "Clothes off, Dragon." Seto smiled and began undressing as Jou took the stems out of the strawberries. Jou picked up the last strawberry, twirling his tongue around it before sticking it halfway into his mouth and sucking on it. He glanced at his lover staring at him. Seto smirked and moved over to Jou unbuttoning his pants since Jou didn't put a shirt on earlier. He slipped his hand inside of Jou's boxer, twirling his fingers along the Jou's hardening member. He leaned up, taking the other half of the strawberry in his mouth and sucked on it before he bit down and started to chew on it. The other half of the strawberry disappeared into Jou's mouth as he pushed Seto down on the bed for the second time that night.

Jou stepped out of his clothes before sliding his body on top of the burnet. Their members slid against each other, causing the two lovers to groan. In their long relationship, Jou never topped. He never had the urge to, but tonight, he wanted his lover to feel all the pleasure that he'd ever given Jou. Their lips connected as Jou's tongue dived into Seto's mouth. He knew that he didn't have much time for his plan with the ice melting in the bucket beside the bed. He distracted Seto enough to not notice him grabbing the spray can of whip cream. Shaking the can slightly, Jou squirted the white substance all over Seto's chest and member. Seto shivered from the sudden cold attacking his heated flesh. He knew he was going to be sticky later, but he didn't care. Jou was causing every nerve in his system to scream out in pleasure.

Slowly Jou leaned down and licked all the whip cream up from Seto's body, twirling his tongue along his member. The sweet, salty taste of his lover's body made his lust filled senses to take over. He grabbed an ice cube from the bucket and placed it in his mouth before using the cold substance to melt along Seto's heated flesh. He let the water wipe some of the sticky substance away. He glanced up at Seto, watching his reaction as his finger slid further between his legs and towards his entrance. Seto smiled and nodded. He never bottomed since Gozaburo, but he trusted and loved Jou. He was willing to do anything to repair their relationship and make it stronger.

Jou took another ice cube and slid it around Seto's entrance, causing the CEO to jerk from the sudden cold. He moaned and slid his legs further apart until they were completely wrapped around his blond lover. "Puppy," he mumbled as a finger entered into him. It felt uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt like all the times Gozaburo did it. Not even after a second and third finger was entered.

The ice cube was a whole different experience. He didn't know what to think of the melting ice inside of him, nor the liquid leaking out of his entrance. "When my hot cum leaks out of your ass, that's what it'll feel like, Dragon."

Seto groaned. "I love it when you talk like that."

Jou smirked as he pumped his lover until he was fully erect. "Breathe slowly, don't hold your breath." Jou entered into his lover's willing body easily without the use of the oil that he knew was still in the nightstand. The ice wet his pathway enough to slid in easy but not as gently as we wanted to. He regretted it as Seto hissed and his face turned to pain. "I'm sorry, Dragon. I'll get the oil."

Seto reached up and held Jou right there. "It's okay. Give me a second." The two lied their for what felt like the longest agonizing minute before Seto shifted and pulled Jou in deeper. Jou let out a low moan as he pulled out and pushed back in. He kept changing his angles every time he pushed in until he found Seto's prostate and thrust directly at it. The brunet released a loud moan that had Jou smiling.

Seto's passage was tight and he knew he wouldn't last long especially since he longed for this. Seto reached down to pump his own member in time with Jou's thrusts, but the blond was quick and pulled his arms above his head, pinning him there. "No," he whispered. "I'll take care of you." Several more thrusts later, Seto wanted to be touched. He was nearing the edge and just need a little more stimulus. One more push on his prostate or a touch on his member would drive him over the edge, but his lover's plan stopped him. Jou wrapped his fingers tightly along the base of Seto's member, preventing him from climaxing.

Jou finished quickly, shooting his load inside of Seto. The sensation was strange, but felt like the ice melting inside of him. Tears of frustration collected at the corner of his eyes. He tried to pull his arms away from Jou's grip to go down and finish himself, but Jou shifted and pulled out of Seto, before he knew it, Jou had Seto's member buried deeply inside of his own body. Seto groaned and nearly lost it with the swift actions. He quickly took over, flipping Jou on his back and thrusting in and out of Jou's willing body. He didn't know when Jou stretched himself, but the mere thought of it, drove him crazy. He watched Jou's member come back to life as he met every deep thrust Seto made. "Together, Dragon," Jou moaned as he wrapped his hand around his member and pumped it in time with the burnet's thrusts.

Jou released, spraying his cum over both of their chests. The walls tightened around Seto, drawing him over the edge. The two lovers lied there listening to the ice shift as it melted in the bucket. Seto finally withdrew from Jou, causing him to hiss. "Sorry, I shouldn't have stayed in there that long."

"It's okay." Jou smiled and reached up for a strawberry, chewing on it. Seto chuckled at Jou's growling stomach.

"Answer me one thing before we get a shower. When did you stretch yourself?"

Jou laughed so hard he fell off the corner of the bed and crashed with the floor. Seto blinked and stared at him obviously wanting a serious answer. "Well truthfully everyday before you would come home for the past week, but today I didn't until I was stretching you."

Seto groaned and felt himself getting hard again. "Next time I do it while you do me."

Jou smiled, glad that Seto would agree to a next time. He got off the floor and pulled his sticky lover towards the shower. "Round three and four in the shower? We have a lot of missed time to make up."

Seto smirked. "Oh do I have a new position for you in the shower. Thought of it after you decided to pleasure yourself with ice while I was in American. Come I'll show you." Seto walked further in front of Jou, pulling on him instead. He agreed. They had a lot of missed time and all eternity to make up for it.

I'm so sorry. If I kept writing I think I would drive myself insane thinking of all the difference positions that those two could be in. The mere thought makes me drool! Thank you for reading until the end. I'm so happy that everyone enjoyed this story. Please review and hopefully I'll have another Jou and Kaiba fic soon. Until next time. Ja ne!

Angel Dove


End file.
